Strange and Unpredictable
by Puzzlie's Imajinacion
Summary: Yep, that's how I like it, nice and boring. Even when that's not true when it comes to Tweek Tweak. Because Tweek's Tweek, he makes coming to school everyday worthwhile. That's not gay, right? Craig/Tweek, Craig's POV
1. Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who read my other South Park story, Puppy Love. This story came from that one, and if you read it, you'd understand why. This is my first time at doing anything other than a one shot, though it's only one step up. It's a two-shot. I haven't written the other half yet, but I will tomorrow once I get some free time.

**Summary:** Did you really believe Craig when he said he liked things nice and boring? No? Well, neither did he. Especially when it came to Tweek Tweak. Craig's POV, Creek

**Warnings:** Boy/boy lovin'. You know the drill, don't like, don't read. Lotsa swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, of course. If I did, I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction right now, would I?

**Couples: **Craig/Tweek, little bits of Stan/Kyle in second chapter

_**Strange and Unpredictable  
**_

CHAPTER ONE: Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

It was fucking snowing. _Again._ But, it was South Park, so when the fuck didn't it snow? I think I'm going to move to California or Oregon once I'm eighteen; I heard it rarely snows there. It's also warmer. Unlike it is right now. GOD, it's cold. It is times like this, I… really wish I was back in Peru.

I grabbed my hat and pulled it further down my head, hoping to shield my face somehow from the cold. The wind was picking up today, and it was almost a fucking blizzard, and yet, here I was, along with the rest of the kids from South Park High, trudging to school with my backpack heavier than shit. Do they purposely make the books heavier each year? Do they want to break our backs?

I looked up to see the school's entrance not too far away from me. Near the doors I saw my friends, Clyde and Token, waiting for me. And, standing right near them, were my two favorite people in the world – Tweek and Thomas. Which I mean in an, um, completely, um… non-sexual way, of course. I mean, Thomas is just really awesome because he can get away with swearing. And Tweek… well, Tweek's Tweek. He makes coming to school every day worthwhile because he does something funny each day, whether he thinks it's funny or not. I mean, that's not gay, right?

Once I approached, they each got up and picked up their backpacks. Well, all except Tweek, who was going to… before he spilt his coffee all over him, issuing a loud tick out of Thomas.

"FUCKING SHIT – are you all right, Tweek?" He asked, putting his hand on Tweek's shoulder. The other blond didn't even notice the touch; he was too busy staring mortified at his spilt coffee. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he'd cry.

"We'd better get you inside," Token offered. I could tell why, too. Unlike the rest of us with _sense_, Tweek never wore anything more than just a shirt, pants, and shoes. He still never was able to get his shirt buttoned right either. I think that's another reason he's always shaking – he's too cold to function right. And although that coffee was probably burning him now, standing in this cold weather for far too long could probably make that shirt freeze right to him.

"It's – GAH – all right," Tweek replied, looking nervously around for a trash can to throw his empty cup in.

"C'mon, Tweek," I finally said, "Let's go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up." I sighed, pushing him in the back gently to get him going, grabbing his cup and throwing it in the nearest trash can we passed. I glanced behind me to see Token, Thomas, and Clyde following. Well, until Clyde caught sight of Bebe, which, once he saw her, he immediately changed his direction.

"Hey, Bebe," I heard him say, "Some new shoes came in yesterday that are very popular and in your size." I could almost hear the wink and point in his voice and I rolled my eyes. He's had that ego since fourth grade, and, despite the fact he's one of my close friends, I always found that annoying. I could hear Bebe's eager giggling reply as the boys' bathroom door closed behind Token and Thomas.

"C-Craig, you don't have to help me, really, I'm – GAH – fine," Tweek muttered, reaching for some paper towels with shaky hands. I wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of coffee or how cold he was.

"Tweek, don't make me tell you again," I demanded, grabbing some paper towels for him too, "I don't see you as this huge burden you think you are."

"Yeah – COCK SHIT – I mean, if anyone's a burden here, it's me – SHIT." Thomas tried to offer some help. I gave him a disdained look, knowing that wouldn't help Tweek feel better. Token tried adding some help, too.

"If we didn't like you, Tweek, we would have left you years ago."

Again, that would not help Tweek. Tweek was Tweek, that's why I loved him – in a complete non sexual way! Because he's my friend. That's it. A friend. Possibly the closest, and best, friend I'll ever have.

It is strange when I think how close Tweek and I became over the years. I mean, we had that fight back in, what? Third grade? That stupid fight we didn't even need to do because neither of us disliked each other to begin with. Stupid Stan and Kyle. Stupid Cartman. And then, once that Kenny kid dies, and after wanting to get rid of Butters, they want to make Tweek a part of their "gang." Yet, they mistreated him, and, once Kenny came back to life out of no where, they completely abandoned him without a word. He's had abandonment and rejection issues since then, thinking he will never be good enough; issues which I have to constantly remind him I will not do and that he is worth friends. Stupid Stan and Kyle. Stupid Cartman. Stupid Kenny.

However, despite that was when those issues arose, it was during that time we became really good friends. I saw him sitting alone in the elementary school's playground. I didn't think much of it at the time, because all I was doing was looking for another player so we could play football, which I immediately told him to come join in. It was right before that metro sexual fad I finally noticed how alone he was. Without saying a word, I invited him into my own group, trying to help him become accepted. He even spilled his feelings to me one night while having a Red Racer-marathon sleepover, telling me how he felt horrible and depressed and alone. I began to despise those four boys who made him feel so lonely and out of whack – um, more than usual. You don't tell someone you're their friend and then go and drop them when the next person comes along. You just don't do that!

"Y-yeah, and the day I believe what you say, i-is the day you'll realize I am," Tweek told me, for the umpteenth time, wiping the coffee off as quickly as he could using the brown paper. I shook my head and looked back at Token and Thomas, realizing they had left. I blinked.

"Where did Thomas and Token go?" I asked Tweek, actually glad a change of subject sprang up. Things usually got awkward if we didn't, because there was really no tangible way I could convince Tweek I would not abandon him.

"Didn't you h-hear them say they were going to Token's locker before the bell rang?" Tweek asked, confusion covering his face before his eye and body twitched uncontrollably, causing him to fling his paper towels everywhere. "AH, JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled.

I tried not to laugh but couldn't hold back. These are the types of things that only happen in sitcoms, and yet, here he was, being Tweek, flinging paper towels across a whole bathroom floor. He didn't even glare at me or tell me to stop laughing. He just bent down to the floor to pick up what he had strewn all over the place. I took a deep breath and mimicked him.

"God, I'm such a klutz," I heard him mutter, grinding his teeth together. I suppose after dealing with shaking uncontrollably like that for eight years, you would either begin to ignore it or become pissed every time it happened. I've wondered if he had Tourette's like Thomas did, but then I remember all the caffeine he consumes and forget the thought completely.

"You are not, Tweek, this could have happened to anyone," I told him, receiving a look from him that basically said 'yeah, right.' "Okay, okay, so this really would only happen to you, but that doesn't make you a bad person, you know. In fact," I let out a small laugh, "that's why I like you."

Without meaning to, we both grabbed for the same one at once, our hands accidentally brushing against each other. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I quickly stole my hand back to me. I looked up and saw, amazingly, that Tweek did the exact same thing. That's when our eyes locked into each other's, and… I couldn't look away.

I noticed how his eyes looked like creamed coffee, and how his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. His face shone with complete confusion and what appeared to be something like fear. I felt my hand rise up slowly, touching his cheek with my palm hesitantly. He flinched at my touch at first, but then nestled into it, never tearing his gaze away from mine. His shaking almost completely halted. Our faces started inching closer together, our eyes starting to close slowly. We were lost in each other's worlds.

Then the bell rang.

Both our eyes snapped open, completely shocked by what we were just about to do. It took another few seconds for us to realize that the bell had, just in fact, rang. Both of us stood up abruptly. I was speechless to say anything. Tweek just gulped and looked around him frantically.

"JESUS CHRIST, I have to go to my locker – GAH! S-SEE YOU IN CLASS, CRAIG!" And with that, he was out of the bathroom faster than if he heard they were serving free coffee in the cafeteria.

I was stuck alone, staring down at the left over paper towels. Gazing at my hand I had touched his cheek with. I was left thinking over what had just happened. Wondering why that just happened. I kept on trying to figure out HOW that happened.

What the _fuck_ just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right, so the first chapter is finished and posted. I hope to have the second chapter finished by tomorrow night and put up. While you're waiting, you could read my other fanfic? XD Just a suggestion. Review if you like, or favorite, I don't care! ^__^ Just hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.


	2. What Falling In Love Really Means

**Author's Note:** First of all, I want to apologize for being a lot later than I planned. I really wanted it uploaded yesterday, but I was in a bit of writer's block. I was also writing this in the process of cleaning my room and watching South Park episodes. It was up all day though, honestly! I was just... I was having trouble figuring out everything that was going to happen. XD Which, this is where I bring me to my next apology. I am afraid this will not be a two-shot, but a _three_-shot. I loved the way this chapter ended and I didn't want to write anymore because I feared it would have ruined how it ended. :/ Besides, this chapter along is six pages in Microsoft Word, and the last chapter was only four! But I hope you enjoy! Just... just there will be more than two chapters. I don't know if that's upsetting or exciting, but I hope to have the next chapter out a lot quicker! I really do, especially because it will probably be shorter. Anyway, this author's note is getting too long. I just want to end with a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers and people who added this to their story alert and favorites, and with a hope you will enjoy the second chapter of _Strange and Unpredictable_!

CHAPTER TWO: What "Falling" In Love Really Means

I had a block schedule for school – eight classes total, four classes each day. It was an even day, meaning I had my last class of the day with Tweek. We never ate lunch together because I happened to like the cafeteria food, and he always hurried to Harbucks to get a couple cups of coffee to last him the rest of the day. I mulled over my class schedule for the day. First shop class, then math, lunch, then gym, and finally, English. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the oncoming headache of why the fuck I tried to kiss Tweek. I was _not_ gay.

Stanley Marsh was gay, but everyone knew that. The way he followed his boyfriend around like a fucking puppy was sickening. However, if there was anyone I was going to ask about… being gay, it might as well be him. Even though it was Stan, possibly my biggest rival when it came to sports, and one of the people I hated most in this world because of what he did to Tweek, he was the only person I could talk to about before school was over.

Kenny was also gay, with Butters, and although I hated him too, I wouldn't mind asking him as much as I minded talking to Stan, but I didn't have class with him today, and I didn't really want anyone seeing me talk to either him or Stan during lunch. So I had to settle with Stan. I was only going to talk to him to reassure myself that I'm not gay – because I know I'm not. I just… I just need to make sure. I mean, everyone wonders sometimes, right? So, yeah… I just need some reassurance. I'm positive that whatever Stan says I'll completely disagree with, therefore letting me know I am completely and utterly straight.

Now, how to get him alone. God, like that didn't sound gay.

I was late to shop class because I was an idiot and dwindled after Tweek ran out of the bathroom. Then again, I don't think I could have moved, I was too much in shock about what I, we, were about to do. The shop teacher didn't mind though; he just marked me as tardy, with a small mutter of "if you weren't screwing around" under his breath, and continued with his discussion of what we were going to do today. I decided not to listen because I needed to figure out how the hell I was going to talk to Marsh.

"Marsh, Tucker, you two will be partners," I heard the shop teacher said. I thanked God inside my head, but I had to make this look convincing. If I looked excited to be with Stan, then everyone would think I had some weird crush on him, which would be fucking disgusting.

"_Great,_" I heard Stan grumble, getting up and gathering his things and walking over to my desk. I gave him a look of annoyance, even though I wanted to start asking him questions right then and there. Stan looked me in the eye before I could say anything, "Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so let's just get this project over with and we can go back to ignoring each other. Sound good?"

Normally, I would agree immediately. I needed to talk to him though; I needed questions answers, and dammit, I needed them answered right fucking now. I looked around first, to make sure no one was looking or listening to us. There were a bunch of people who I didn't really know because I never bothered to learn their name, Bebe and Red were partners over at a table quite far from us so I didn't have to worry about any gossip going around from the girls, and Eric Cartman, who was usually Stan's partner in this class, had ended up being partnered with Token, who was usually my partner, and he was on the complete opposite side of the room. Thanking God again, I turned to Stan, lowering my voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Marsh."

He gave me a weird, surprised look, but then smoothed it over with a contemplative one. "Oh yeah? What about, Tucker?"

"I… I wanted to know how you found out you were… you know," I used my hands to try to indicate what I meant, 'cause I didn't want to say it out loud. Though I couldn't really figure out why, but I supposed because the conversation was so… awkward.

"Gay?" Stan finished, a disgruntled look his face, eyebrow still raised.

"Um… Yeah," I murmured, not looking him in the eye. This conversation was REALLY awkward. And, to my dismay, Marsh started fucking _laughing._ "What?!"

"Oh man, I knew you were gay!" He exclaimed, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around me to make sure no one heard him. God was really on my side today, I decided, when no one heard him, "Be quiet!" I demanded, looking around nervously one more time. He stopped his laughter, sighing and wiping away a tear. He smirked at me and leaned against the table.

"So, you're gay, hm?" He asked casually. I wish I could have fucking took the sander and wiped that smirk off him right here and now.

"I am NOT gay!" I yelled between clenched teeth. "I was just curious to how YOU knew you were gay."

Finally, Stan took me seriously. He raised his head up thoughtfully, his eyes phasing out a bit as he processed my question. He ran his hand through his hair, taking his hat off in the process, placing it down beside him. He stood up straight and sighed, looking me in the eye.

"It started when Kyle and I were in the mall, and we went into one of those Asian stores." He pulled up his stool so he could sit down, placing his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. From the looks of it, it seemed he was enjoying the memory. "You know those yin yang things? Well, we were staring at this vase that had them all over it. This lady came over, and although it was hard to understand her because she had a thick accent, she explained it. How they are almost complete opposite, but similar at the same time because inside the black is white, and inside the white is black. And because of this, they come together to make a perfect match, creating harmony." He stood up again, smiling, reaching into his shirt and exposing a necklace with what appeared to be half of the symbol he was speaking of, a strange shape of white with a black dot embedded in it, "It was then that Kyle and I realized something together. How in truth we were total opposites, yet at the same time, we were similar. We also knew that, together, we made perfect harmony. I was yang, and he was yin." He cupped his hands together, looking very tranquil. "We discovered we loved each other, and that we were soul mates."

"… Dude…" I started, staring at him after he completed his story. I pursed my lips together, sighed, then looked him in the eye, "… That was… really, really _gay_."

Stan glared at me, "What the fuck do you know?" He growled. "If you're just going to put how I feel about Kyle down, then why don't you shut the fuck up and get back to the damn project?"

I grunted. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry," I said grudgingly, rolling my eyes because I wasn't sorry at all. He knew it, too, but he looked up at me and raised his eyebrow again. "Why do you look so damn cocky all the time?" I sneered without even thinking. He blinked, his expression turning completely clueless.

"I… I do?" He asked, the confusion growing more and more, "Really?" I just nodded at his questioning, hoping my expression looked bored. "Wow… I always thought that's how you looked." He shrugged, his visage returning to his old face. His statement kind of left me baffled, though I didn't show it. I wondered if our looks mirrored each other's.

* * *

The rest of the period had gone by quite slowly without another word out of Stan and me. We finished our project silently, and I believe we earned a decent grade on it. Well, whatever, I was just glad to leave that class once the bell rang. I didn't want to see Stan again that day, but sadly, our schedule was matched again for gym. I was just glad I was heading down to math right now.

I sat in my usual seat, where in front of me sat Clyde, on my left was Thomas, and on my right was the wall. Today, thankfully, was just a review day, and the teacher handed us our review packets and returned to her desk. I set it aside for now, trying to drift out to figure out what I was going to do about Tweek, what I was going to say to him the next time I saw him. I mean, he had to have known we were going to kiss, or else he wouldn't have run out so quickly screaming like the banshee he sometimes was. What could I say anyway? Oh, I thought you were someone else? Yeah, right, like that would work. I rubbed my temples again, trying to stop the oncoming headache forming from thinking too hard. My thoughts were interrupted as one of Thomas ticks exploded.

"COCK SHIT!" He shouted, followed by covering his mouth with his hand. I looked up to see the teacher sigh and get up to leave. She normally dealt with it, but she looked like how I was feeling. I glanced at Thomas to see him sighing, mentally beating himself up for his Tourette's again. I turned my attention to see what Clyde was doing, only to see him wheel around to face us.

"Dudes!" He started, grinning. He then paused for a moment, trying to cool himself down and he leaned back in his chair. "Bebe and I are finally going on a date this Friday."

"Wow, she didn't turn you down?" I asked, boredom dripping through my words. I couldn't help it – I really didn't care. I wanted to return to what was important.

"Nope!" That idiot didn't even notice I didn't care. I sighed and groaned inwardly. Might as well pay attention to him until the teacher returns, if she does.

"SHIT, SHIT! That's great, Clyde!" Thomas answered, only half enthusiastic because he was still down about his loud swearing making the teacher leave. I can't believe he hated he was allowed to do that so easily without getting into any trouble. If I could do that I would be _so happy._

"I know! I mean, I have to give her a free pair of shoes, but I think she just added that because we were near her friends. I'm pretty sure she's in to me," He nodded, leaning back into his desk again, trying to look 'cool.' "Yeah, I'm awesome." He smirked. I glanced over to see Heidi and Red glancing over at him and giggling. Yeah, no doubt about it, he was probably being played again. Poor guy.

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be another long period.

* * *

I decided to have a taco for lunch, a soft shell one, because it was the quickest thing I could grab and I just wanted to sit down and think. If I could. God, must almost everyone in this school be paired up? Every time I look around, there's someone snogging with someone else. Some of these people were just doing it for fun, and for some reason, that annoyed me more. I then glanced around and noticed differences between people making out openly in public and the people who probably loved each other.

My eyes settled on none other than Stan and Kyle first. They seemed to be having just a normal conversation, as if they were still just friends and nothing more, but the look in their eyes told a different story. I didn't want to sound gay like Stan, but I had to agree with them with how they thought they were soul mates and all. My gaze drifted over towards Kenny and Butters, who were just playing Uno together and laughing. Kenny probably won because Butters yelled out "oh, hamburgers" like he always does when he's upset. They had the same look in their eyes that Stan and Kyle did. I then looked over at Cartman and Wendy, possibly the strangest two to have settled for each other. Yet, I'm positive they loved each other, which sounds so gay. They were arguing like they always do, probably on something about hippies. However, every time they ended their side of a story, they smiled at the other, a playful smile. It was all for play. The spark flying between their gazes was just as evident as the two couples before them.

Yet, here was the stranger thing, I found myself thinking. They were acting as if they were still just friends, or rivals in Cartman and Wendy's case. It's as if the only thing that changed between them was the fact they both felt for each other deeper than what normal friends did. So… was it possible to love someone just for who they are and not what they are? I mean, being straight just seems to be what is obvious because of what hetero sexual intercourse develops. Then again, was it all about the sex? For the flings, it seems that all they wanted and they could not wait for the doors to even be closed to show it. Yet, from looking as these people in love… it was different for them – a lot different. I wanted to know why. Dammit, now I have another damn question for that jerk!

* * *

The rest of the lunch hour consisted with me with my head in my arms on the table and the guys asking what was wrong. I just replied I was tired and didn't get much sleep last night trying to write the stupid poem that was due for English today. They bought it and ate their lunch, letting me "nap." I was exhausted, but not because of that damn poem, but because I was trying to figure out everything in my head… There was no doubt about it, though. I was going to have to ask Stan _again_,even though it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I needed answers though. It was either him or Cartman, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask fucking Cartman.

We were running the mile today. Stan and I always were competitive with that, so we were always neck and neck anyway. This gave me the perfect opportunity to talk to him again.

"Hey, Stan, I wanted to ask you some more questions," I began, wanting to cut to the chase. We were both jogging quickly, trying to keep up with each other and pass each other all at once.

" If you're going to put down my feelings for Kyle again, you can fucking forget it," He snapped back, getting a foot ahead of me. I growled under my breath and caught up with him as fast as I could, which didn't take much.

"No, I won't, I promise," I did mean it. I didn't really want to put down what he felt for Kyle, because… I was beginning to wonder how I felt for Tweek. … Wait, dammit, no, I was not gay! Ugh!

"Fine. What do you want?" He glanced at me, leering. He was obviously still mad at my attitude towards him in shop.

"How did you… how do you know you're in love with Kyle?" I asked. This question was even more awkward than the other one… I was looking straight ahead of me but I could have gotten whiplash when I heard the other start to laugh beside me.

"Dude, you're gay for that Tourette's kid, aren't you?" He said. I was completely taken by shock, so I ended up almost tripping. His laughing got louder as he really got ahead of me this time.

"Damn it, I'm not gay for Thomas!" I shouted, hurrying up to him.

"Uh huh, sure," He replied, "Whatever you say, dude."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, keep on saying that, Craig; whatever makes you feel safe."

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THOMAS!" I practically screamed it. We were ahead of the others in the class, so I'm positive no one heard me. He saw him roll his eyes and glance at me.

"I suppose I know I'm in love with Kyle because… because he's _Kyle_." He finally answered.

And this time, I did trip.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor, poor Craig... in such denial. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! The next chapter will be the conclusion. I apologize again for making it longer than I wanted it to be but... I just feel this chapter needed to end here, y'know? If the next chapter is not the ending, you can purposely hit me with... um... rubber bats that I personally give you!....? I don't know, creative juice is usually for my stories. ^^; Also, I was wondering. Because I might do it anyway, but, would anyone like to read a Clyde/Bebe story? It will stem off of this story (which stemmed off of my Puppy Love story), and it will only be a oneshot, but I won't write it until this one is finished... but I was wondering if anyone was interested? Well, if you are, put it in a PM or your review if you wish to review. ^^; Okay, okay, I need to stop rambling and apologizing before you guys get sick of me. x.x; Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get some reviews?


	3. What A Match

**Author's Note:** UGH. I am SO sorry for the long wait. I had such trouble with this chapter. And I don't like how it came out. I felt repetitive and cliche and rushed and ugh... I wanted to finish it ASAP though 'cause how many people were waiting. And this is the last chapter. So, enjoy? Oh, and thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and favorited and put it on story alerts. I hope my story wasn't a waste of your time. XD

CHAPTER THREE: What A Match

"… _Because he's _Kyle_."_

I couldn't get that out of my head. Why did he have to say that? Now I'm even more confused than I already was. How many times had I said that about _Tweek_?

_And Tweek… well, Tweek's Tweek. He makes coming to school every day worthwhile… Tweek was Tweek, that's why I loved him – in a complete non sexual way! … _But was it in a complete non-sexual way?

God dammit! I'm supposed to be Craig Tucker, the person who liked it nice and boring, and here I was, being the total opposite. Being nice and boring meant you were straight, you wanted to live your life as a teenager, go to college, get married, have kids – I couldn't do THAT if I was in love with my best friend.

… That was it though, wasn't it? I, Craig Tucker, loved Tweek Tweak. Tweekers. The over caffeinated, twitchy blond who was so… _cute._ Completely non-sexual my ass, self. Ugh, I have a headache. I wonder if this was how Tweek felt every time the coffee started leaking out of his system?

Wow, self, you really think of Tweek a lot.

Shut up.

I sighed, placing my hand on the bench I was sitting on in the boys' locker room. Stan was still with me, being the only one near me when I tripped. I ended up with my knee getting scraped across the gym floor. Amazingly, the jerk decided to be nice and help me up and take me to the locker room, despite his weak stomach and the fact blood was almost pouring down my knee. What was even _more_ amazing was when he came back with an ice pack after settling me down on the bench. I guess he wasn't such an asshole after all.

… Did I mention how much my knee fucking hurts like a son of a _bitch?_

"Nice move, jackass." I heard Stan mutter as he sat down next to me. I turned my head and glared at him. I take back what I said. He's still an asshole.

"You caught me by surprise," I growled, then added, grudgingly, "But… thanks for helping me."

"You're… welcome, I guess," He grunted. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back a bit.

"You could go back into the gym, you know." I offered. It was awkward sitting next to him, especially after the conversation we were having.

"Nah, I'm fine. I actually don't like gym that much, so I find any excuse to get out of it." He shrugged, wiping a hand through his hair.

"What? You don't like gym?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

He shrugged again, chuckling, "Well, for one, I don't have Kyle in it. And two, I don't like running, which is basically what we _always_ end up doing. That's why I didn't join track."

Damn this guy. For someone I hated, we had a fucking lot in common. I didn't like gym either, dammit. Because I also hated running, and it didn't have… Tweek. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

"Craig, why are you flipping me off?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a prick." He glared at me this time. I deepened my glare, and flipped him off with both hands.

"You're a dick."

"You're a jackass."

"You're a fucking jerk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both of us completely out of insults, we just ended it with a glaring contest, until we also got sick of that. Which, at the same time, we both sighed and rolled our eyes. He took this as a sign to get up, finally.

"I'm going to go change into my regular clothes." He announced, and without waiting for me to answer, walked away to his locker on the other side of the room.

Time to think. Time to set my thoughts straight. God, why, why, why? Why did I of all people have to think about my sexuality? Why did I of all people have to fall for Tweek Tweak? Okay, that sounded rude. I guess I'm just annoyed he's giving me such a headache for thinking about him so much. I hate confusion. And confusion should only be for stupid math tests, not over who I'm in love with. And yes, I decided, I am in love with Tweek Tweak. Hey… that actually sounded pretty good.

I'm in love with Tweek Tweak.

I, Craig Tucker, am in love with Tweek Tweak.

The more I admitted this to myself, the more I became confident with the fact. The more I thought of how silly it was to think differently. I mean, it's not like I was the only gay person in town, right? Besides, it's not like I was even really gay, per se. I still like girls; I just love my best friend. So I guess I'm, whatever that word is. Bi-sexual, I think. Yeah, that's it.

I stared down at my knee to see the blood had stopped flooding. I put the ice pack down and hobbled over to my locker and opened it. Might as well change, too.

Once the bell rang, I hurried out of the gym as fast as I could limp. Every step equaled: fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked up at my locker to see my favorite person in the world. Tweek was leaning against it casually, looking at nothing in particular. His stare was glazed over, and I noticed his headphones from his iPod were stuffed in his ears.

I stopped short before I was within five feet of him, making everyone behind me grumble and walk around me. I flipped them off. I didn't give a shit about them; I had my own worries. I sighed and looked back towards Tweek. I wondered what he was thinking, especially after the incident this morning. Did he feel the same…? I shook my head and walked forward. _Act natural_, I told myself. I best not bring up our… um, relationship in public. He'd think it was too much pressure, I assume.

Once I was about two feet away from Tweek, I noticed he seemed to be muttering under his breath. I blinked in confusion until I remembered his iPod and realized he was probably singing whatever he was listening to. Once I reached my locker, I finally heard what he was uttering.

"_It's so easy when they're pissed! Under-educated… extra-caffeinated… I just mastur–"_ Before he could finish, I yanked one of theear buds out of his ear, making him jump five feet straight up.

"GAH! Craig! Y-you fucking scared me! Jesus Christ!" He looked like he was in the middle of hyperventilating and about to punch me. I smiled at him warmly, chuckling under my breath, and stuck the ear bud into my own ear.

" – _You love it! After this, the rest is all BULLSHIT!_" Now was _my_ turn to jump five feet in the air. This type of music was not something I saw Tweek could listen to without flailing. I blinked at him and grabbed his iPod out of his hand. I arched an eyebrow at the name. "Mindless… Self… Indulgence? What?" I blinked at him.

Tweek smiled at me and took his iPod back quickly, "They – erg! – calm me down." He said with a twitch of his left eye, stealing his headphone back.

I stared at him in disbelief. _That_ music… I don't even know what genre it would go under… was not the type of music normal people would listen to calm down. I sighed and shrugged. That was Tweek, and that's why I loved him.

"Craig? Why are you smiling?" Tweek asked me, his eyes whispering confusion.

"Huh?" I countered, staring at him, mirroring his puzzled expression for a split second. "Oh! Um, thought of something funny." I said, laughing nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask what was supposed to be funny. He just smiled back at me, and I noticed he had that pink tinge covering his cheeks again. I felt the urge to kiss him again, and I noticed I was leaning forward slowly.

The bell rang to signal the start of class. _Shit_. I pulled myself away from Tweek and opened my locker hastily.

"Oh no! We're gonna be – erg – late!" Tweek started saying almost too quickly for me to comprehend. "We might get sent to the principal's office, and then have our parents called to come and get us, and then we might get suspended! That's way too much pressure!" He turned into Tweek-shake-mode and nearly dropped his iPod when I closed the door to my locker.

"Tweek, it's going to be fine," I reassured him, putting my hand on his shoulder, the touch nearly making me blush. "We're just going to be marked tardy. Happens to everyone."

"R-really?" He questioned, his tone pleading. I nodded and made him turn away from me, giving him a push to start walking.

"Just listen to your music." I told him, walking a bit past him in an indication to just follow me.

"Right," He muttered, placing his earbud back into his ear, and continuing his singing under his breath. "_Somebody want, somebody want, somebody want my necktie!_" Okay… Whatever Mindless Self Indulgence is, it is _weird_ music.

We hurried into our classroom and sat down at our usual seats. The teacher gave us a small glare as she marked us tardy on her roll. I sighed and placed my head on top of my palm. _Last class of the day, last class of the day,_ I repeated in my head like a chant. I glanced at Tweek. His eyes were speeding across a piece of paper he was holding, the paper rumpled up a bit by his grasp upon it.

Oh yeah, those poems were due for class today. Good thing I finished mine. Short and to the point, wrote it in like five seconds. Something about our New Year's resolutions or something… I can't even remember what I wrote. I hate writing; it's a waste of time. Tweek, on the other hand, must have liked it a whole bunch more. I'm pretty sure he stressed about making it perfect since the assignment was handed out, and _now_ he was stressing about how he had to read it in front of the class. Poor guy, public speaking killed him.

He looked up at me and twitched. "What?" He asked, "Y-you're smiling again… and you're staring at me." He almost squeaked his words. I shook my head.

"Don't worry so much, Tweekers, you'll be fine." I patted his shoulder. I then felt someone staring at me, and I turned to see Kyle Broflovski staring right at me. His expression was a mixture of a smirk and realization. Stan probably told him about our conversation in shop class during lunch, and possibly the one during gym at his locker. Dammit, he knew already, didn't he? Yeah, I could tell in his face he knew how I felt for Tweek then and there.

"Class!" Mrs. Lipchitz demanded the students' attention, "I hope everyone has their poems ready." She stated, giving us a look that meant 'if you don't, it's late, and if it's late, I'm going to be pissed.' She was making us read it out loud so she didn't have to read them herself, lazy bitch. Everyone in the class mumbled that they, in fact, did. Well, everyone except Tweek, who just gave a loud "GAH!"

She ordered every row to come up in order and each person to read their poem aloud and then return to their desk. An easy task for any normal person, but… of course, this class had Tweek, and he was anything but normal. I was still puzzled why I of all people fell in love with him, but… I suppose that's one of the biggest mysteries of love. Never know who it's going to be and when it's going to bite you in the ass.

"Craig!" Tweek cried out, "I… I don't know if I can do this! It's way too much pressure!" He whisper-screeched, giving me a pleading look as if to say 'please get me out of this somehow.'

"Ah, c'mon, Tweek," I said, giving him a calming smile to reassure him once more, "I want to hear your poem."

"You can – erg – read it later if you want! I just want to get the – gah! – fuck out of here," He started shaking again. One hand on his shoulder from me calmed him down a bit. That made me start thinking… if just a mild, genuine touch on the shoulder halted his shakes, what would an actual kiss do…? I shook my head out of my thoughts. Can't think that right now, especially when Tweek was about to have a nervous breakdown because of public speaking.

"Tweek! You'll be fine. I promise." I patted his back.

"Mr. Tweak, you're up," the teacher said. Was that fear I heard mixed in her objective voice?

"Oh, man!" Tweek spilled out quickly, shaking as he stood in front of the class. I was still right behind him, and there were people behind me, but I didn't care. I was here to comfort Tweek, after all. Well, and read my poem, but whatever.

"New year day is a troubling time, especially when – erg – I have to rhyme," He started, his breath coming out at a faster pace. He clutched at his chest nervously, clawing at the shirt's material. "Every – gah! – year seems to make, me, Tweek Tweak, scream and shake."

"When don't you do that?" I heard Bebe, although not rudely, call out from the students who were still sitting down. Some people laughed, sniggering under their breath.

"Shh!" I heard Kyle order, "Let Tweek finish." I'd have to thank that asshole's boyfriend later, maybe. I looked back over at Tweek and noticed his breathing was acting like he was having an asthma attack, and he moved his hand up to his neck, practically clawing his skin as if he was trying to make himself bleed.

I still couldn't understand why he disliked himself so much… he was so perfect. Okay, well, he wasn't perfect, but in that case, nobody is perfect. But he's… he's Tweek…

I looked to see Tweek had dropped his paper in another fiasco of his body twitching involuntary, not unlike what had happened earlier today in the bathroom. He looked like he was about to cry again, much like he did when he had spilt coffee on himself. His body spazzed on him one last time, his left eye twitching and his neck jabbing to the side. Without another thought, I grabbed him, closed my eyes…

And kissed him forcefully on the lips.

In front of the whole class.

At first, Tweek squeaked and protested against my mouth, but after the first few seconds of shock, he went rather limp in my arms and kissed me back. My eyes snapped open as the realization hit at exactly I was doing. I pulled back quickly and sheepishly, catching Tweek as he about fell to the ground.

"Oh man," I heard Bebe for a second time, "Not again."

"All the pretty ones are gay," I heard Red sigh in disappointment. At this I glanced at Tweek, who seemed to still be in the lala-land hypnosis I had put him in. My heart started racing, as if it wasn't going fast enough from the kiss. I turned back to the class for a moment.

"Oh, c'mon, that's not true, Red," I heard Wendy, possibly the only girl with a boyfriend in our grade right now, say.

"Oh, excuse us," Bebe laughed, smiling at her best friend, "All the pretty ones are gay and the straight ones are obnoxious, fat assholes." She giggled, Red following suit. Wendy glared at them but found she couldn't help but smile. I shook my head, turning back to Tweek. His eyes were widened in horror, his hands over his mouth. He looked at me in terror and ran out of the room without a word.

"TWEEK!" I shouted, hurrying after him, hearing the teacher bang her head against the desk as the door slammed shut behind me.

I didn't have to run too far to see Tweek banging his head against a locker, muttering words like "stupid," "idiot," and "what the fuck just happened." I approached him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I expected him to jump, but he just looked at me with a look that asked "why?"

"Ummm," I started out, not sure what to say. How the hell do you go about explaining you love your best friend anyway? 'Oh, yeah, I have the hots for you; wanna go outside and mack out?'

"You kissed me." Tweek stated without even blinking. "In front of the whole class!" He squeaked, his words almost meshing together with how fast he said it.

"Um, yeah, I," I paused, giving him a guilty look, rubbing the back of my head, "I did, didn't I?"

"GAH! Why?!" He shouted, completely confused.

I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder and making us both sit down. I turned to look at him, and he avoided eye contact. "I'm… sorry," I almost whispered, "I… I didn't mean to do it in public."

"Why!? Are you ashamed of me?" Tweek blurted out.

"Tweek, let me speak, okay?" I gave him a small smile, and then took a deep breath. "What I meant was, I knew you might have... freaked out had I done it in public. And you did." I looked at him, grabbing his chin and making him look me in the eye, "I am not ashamed of you, Tweek. I actually l… lo…" God dammit. This was a lot easier admitting to myself.

"You actually what?" Tweek looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's hard to admit," I laughed, giving him a nervous grin. I took another deep breath, saying so quickly that the words didn't sound separate, "I love you!"

"Gah!" Was all Tweek could say as he fell over in another twitch fit.

"Tweek? You… you okay?" I lingered over him, looking him in the eye. I was surprised to see a very giddy grin plastered upon his face.

"I love you, too." He admitted, and I felt butterflies practically swimming through my stomach up to my heart, where my heart felt like it had grown wings of its own, considering it felt like it was fluttering in my chest. I caught myself grinning like a madman, very similar to the grin Tweek was sporting.

Our eyes came into contact again, and my grin turned into a small smile as I let my eyes radiate the love I felt for the blond underneath me. Tweek's cheeks flushed, and I touched his left cheek gently. Like earlier, he flinched at my touch but then nestled into it gently. I lowered my head and let our lips touch gently. If Tweek was shaking at all, it ceased completely, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss, our mouths opening the same time, and our tongues dancing nervously yet wildly with each other.

Again, the bell rang. For the third time today, it had interrupted us. I let go of Tweek's delicious mouth (which tasted like French Vanilla coffee, I discovered) and stood up, helping him up afterwards. I growled as people started filing out of the classroom; I might have to make sure that bell never stopped us again. I looked back at Tweek to see he had the same lovestruck gaze he had earlier in the classroom.

"C'mon, Tweek," I announced, lacing our fingers together, "Let's get going."

"What a match," I heard Tweek chuckle. I blinked at him, perplexed by his odd statement.

"What?"

"It's from the new Fall Out Boy CD," He said, getting out his iPod again. "Whenever I listen to it… I… I think of you and me." He admitted sheepishly, avoiding eye contact again.

"Oh really?" I laughed, taking one of the headphones and placing it my ear, not afraid to listen to this song since I knew what Fall Out Boy sounded like.

Tweek muttered the part he was talking about when we came to it, "_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine. What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet._"

I smiled at him, "Yeah… I think that fits." With that, he laid his head down on my shoulder, and I laid my head on his.

"You know, Craig?"

"Hm?"

"You make me feel worthwhile." I felt my heart soar again, and I felt my lips tug upward.

"You are worthwhile, Tweek. You are."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The end! Like I said though, I don't really like how it came out. A few disclaimers: I don't own MSI or Fall Out Boy. In case you guys want to know what songs I used, they were MSI's Bullshit and Bite Your Rhymes, and the Fall Out Boy's was Disloyal Order of the Water Buffalo, from their new CD Folie a Deux. Which reminds me, if you haven't read The Record Won't Stop's Craig/Tweek fanfic with the same name, then you should do so now - it's awesome! Also, MilkweedHawthorne just finished her awesome Creek fanfic, Memories in Photographs. It, too, is awesome, so you should go read that too!

Anyway, it's almost 2 in the morning my time, so I'm gonna stop here. I should have a couple new stories up soon - lots of new ideas floating up in my head! So... see you later! ^.~


End file.
